


Picture it Soft

by SassyTabris



Series: The Sun and the Moon [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Background Quynh/Andy, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roasting Medieval Hygiene and Catholics in particular, The author doesn’t know what’s happening and at this point is too afraid to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTabris/pseuds/SassyTabris
Summary: “You look like a drowning rat.” Yusuf laughed brightly from across the bath. His warm brown eyes were crinkled with amusement as he waded back to his side with a block of lye soap and a bottle of scented oil. Nicoló grumbled and sat upwards in the pool, drawing his knees toward his chest.“And you look like one that found a full pantry.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Sun and the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905667
Comments: 26
Kudos: 320





	Picture it Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to Daffodils, kind of not. I just wanted to write Nicky pining.
> 
> And to roast medieval Europe a bit while I was at it. Genoa is Not Immune To Humor Theory.
> 
> Title is from Strawberry Blond by Mitski.

“So you're telling me that in nearly thirty years of your mortal life and however many of your  _ immortal _ one, you’ve only had as many baths as I can count on one hand?” Andromache was staring at him in utter disgust, which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

“I never said that.” Nicoló crossed his arms. He couldn’t help but notice that Yusuf had taken a step to the side away from him anyways and was trying to hide his laughter with the fakest cough he’d ever heard. 

“What else am I supposed to gather from you telling me your parents said baths imbalanced your  _ humors _ ?” Andromache shook her head. 

“Nicoló, how many baths  _ have _ you had, anyways?” Quynh piped up from where she’d propped herself up on the top of the nearest fence. She looked just as amused as Yusuf did. 

Why in God’s name did they think it was funny, anyways?

“I’ve had them before, Quynh. You’ve seen me bathe!” 

“Not on purpose!” She laughed.

“And clearly you don’t do it  _ well _ ,” Andromache scowled and poked his cheek. “Eugh. I think you’re more dust than man at this rate. Yusuf, how can you stand to walk beside him all the time? Is your nose broken?!” 

“No!” Yusuf coughed once again in a vain effort to suppress his amusement, “no, no. I agree, he needs a bath.” 

“ _ He _ is right here, you know.” Nicoló rolled his eyes and patted Andromache’s hand away from his face. “I am more than capable of bathing myself.” 

“Oh, I’m sure, my friend. I have nothing but the utmost confidence in your ability to take on this momentous task.” Yusuf said. Nicoló glared at him, and the man finally dissolved into laughter. 

“I don’t smell that bad.” Nicoló grumbled.

“If you had a bit more horse shit on your boots, you’d be attracting hungry lions.” Quynh cooed and hopped down from her perch on the fence. “You  _ and _ your clothes need a wash. Preferably separately.” 

She and Andromache shared a look before shoving him forward a step. 

“You know, Yusuf, I think you should help him. It’s not like we can go into the men’s baths anyways,” Quynh began.

“It’s never stopped you in the past-,” Yusuf interrupted. 

“— So why don’t you two take the day off while we track down supper?” She continued on. “Andromache and I deserve some alone time anyways, don’t we love?” 

“We deserve much more than a day in the woods alone.” Andromache snorted, but held her hand anyways. “And Nicoló needs to learn what soap actually is before the day is over, because I for one am tired of smelling him from across an entire city.” 

“I know what soap is, I’m not- Ugh!” Nicoló threw his hands up in frustration, “you are all  _ far _ too dramatic.” 

“Says the man who threw a fit about having to eat fish for a week.” Yusuf laughed and reached out. He took his arm and began to steer him away from their companions, who were still laughing to themselves. 

“I said I’d never follow lent again and I meant it, Yusuf. I  _ meant  _ it.” 

——

“You look like a drowning rat.” Yusuf laughed brightly from across the bath. His warm brown eyes were crinkled with amusement as he waded back to his side with a block of lye soap and a bottle of scented oil. Nicoló grumbled and sat upwards in the pool, drawing his knees toward his chest. 

“And you look like one that found a full pantry.” 

“Well you can hardly blame me. You should see your face, Nicoló, honestly. You’d think I was forcing you to bathe at knifepoint.” Yusuf snorted and settled down close to his right. He gestured for Nicoló to turn around, and with a heavy roll of his eyes, he did. 

“I  _ can  _ bathe myself. You know I can.” 

“I know. It’s just a joke, my friend, and to be fair… you  _ did  _ need one. Badly.” Nicoló grumbled and splashed some water behind him. He smiled to himself when Yusuf chuckled at the childish action. 

The two fell into silence as Yusuf began to scrub the dirt and grime off of Nicolò’s back and out of his hair. Nicoló sighed softly through his nose and closed his eyes, feeling a small thrill run down his spine every time one of Yusuf’s nails caught on his skin, or he tugged at his hair to untangle a knot. 

Now, Nicoló was many things, but an idiot wasn’t usually one of them. 

He knew himself well enough to know that the way he viewed Yusuf wasn’t the least bit platonic. It hadn’t been for quite a while, though he couldn’t quite pin down the moment it had changed. 

Nicoló had never been interested in  _ anyone _ before. He’d never felt a pull, an interest, until Yusuf. The most shocking part of it all was that he wasn’t even scared by it. It felt natural to be pulled towards him. He’d never felt like he was falling— more like he was sinking. 

But even though he wasn’t afraid of his feelings, or the depth of them, he  _ was _ afraid of speaking them. Even so… He liked to think he was observant enough to notice how Yusuf’s gaze lingered on him when he thought he wasn’t looking. How his touches stayed a bit too long for them to be considered purely friendly. 

Maybe it would be worth it, to take the chance. 

Or maybe he was a fool and they would spend countless nights avoiding each other until the wound healed and the awkwardness faded. 

Either way it’d certainly be  _ much _ easier to think if Yusuf didn’t have his hands on his hips and wasn’t so close that he was practically whispering in his ear. 

“Nicoló, are you still with the living?” He teased gently. 

“I’m afraid the soap has killed me. I’m melting as we speak.” Nicoló cleared his throat and shifted away from his touch, though he’d like nothing more than to sink back against Yusuf’s chest. 

“Oh no, whatever shall we do for the poor Frank, dying without days of filth to sustain him?” His companion laughed and reached out to tuck a strand of wet hair back behind Nicoló’s ear. His thumb traced the edge of his cheekbone lightly, and it took far too much self restraint to avoid leaning into it. 

“Roll me in mud again, I suppose.” Nicoló murmured. 

“Maybe I will, when you least expect it.” Yusuf smiled. 

There was a moment where they said nothing, and simply stared into each other’s eyes. Nicoló took a breath, though he wasn’t sure what he was even planning to say, and Yusuf’s fingers trailed down to cup his jaw. He shivered just slightly under the touch and closed his eyes. 

“We should finish bathing.” Yusuf said gently after what felt like an eternity. Nicoló frowned softly and opened his eyes again.

“We should.” Nicoló hummed, though neither of them moved away. Yusuf’s beautiful brown eyes trailed over his face, lingered on his lips. They’d kissed before— several times. Always in a friendly manner, always how it was expected. 

The way he wanted to kiss Yusuf now was nothing like that. 

“... Come on. Finish up. We won’t be alone in the bath forever.” Yusuf finally spoke and slipped away, breaking the spell they both had been under. 

“Yusuf—“

“Later.” He promised gently, and with such conviction that Nicoló simply nodded and looked away.  _ Later _ .

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason they didn’t make out is because I want to write another part, know this.


End file.
